


The World is Beneath My Feet (But I Can't Move to Touch It)

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: AUs- A Heck of a Lot of Them [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Tragedy, Depression, Drug Use, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Overdosing, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: "I’m so honored- that you’re tripping in the back of my car. Damn.I’m not your mother- but you kinda treat me like I am.It sucks- that I love you.It blows- that I want you to be safe.And I know- you'll keep tearing you down- and I’ll be around you know I can’t say no.It sucks- that I want you.It blows- that I need you in my life.Cause you know- babe you’re tearing me down but I’ll always take you home."- It Sucks by AvonleaMidorima loves:TakaoTakao loves:MidorimaPartiesDrugsAlcohol[In order]





	The World is Beneath My Feet (But I Can't Move to Touch It)

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this in as a draft and I'm trying right now. Tears are forming in my eyes as I'm doing this.
> 
> I hate crying with a burning passion which is only matched with my confusion in how I do well in school.
> 
> Time for the warnings:
> 
> Abusive/Toxic Relationship  
> Overdosing  
> Substance Abuse

Midorima tapped his foot on the floor, waiting for the call that would eventually come. He had this sort of this focused down to an art. Takao leaves for a party, Midorima stays around to make sure that both of their schoolwork gets done, Takao calls him when the party is over, Midorima makes sure that Takao didn’t take any drugs with him, Midorima takes Takao home, Midorima makes sure that Takao is in good health, Midorima lectures him for going out, Takao apologizes and says that he’s never going to do it again-

Midorima’s hand flashed out to grab his phone, picking it up in the middle of the first ring.

“Takao?” He asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Even though he had seen the caller ID, once someone who wasn’t Takao called to tell him that Takao was passed out in the middle of the party.

“Hi, Shin-chan.” Takao slurred through the phone. Midorima couldn’t help the rush of relief that ran through him, even though he knew that Takao was hopelessly drunk, “The party’s over. Can you help me study?” Takao says after a second, and Midorima’s heart leaps. If Takao can remember that he needs to study, then that means that he isn’t using up all his time partying and he might get-

Midorima cuts off his train of thought as he hears snickers behind the phone and his heart sinks again. What was he thinking? This was the man that he fell in love with, not someone studious or attentive.

“Do you want me to come to get you?” Midorima asked quietly, already getting up, dropping the pencil that he had clutched in his hands, shoes already on his feet as he walked towards their apartment door.

“What do you think?” Takao scoffed, and if Midorima used his imagination, he could see the person that he fell in love with, a goofy, humorous, intelligent, hawk-eyed man. And for a second he did- because that was all he had to lift his spirits.

“Coming,” Midorima said, opening the door to their apartment, holding the phone to his ear as he made his way to the elevator, waiting for Takao to respond, but the black-haired male never did. Midorima slipped his phone into his pocket as the elevator opened up, revealing only his neighbor, who gave him a disapproving look as he walked in, knowing that he only truly went out for one thing.

“That lover of yours is at another party, isn’t her?” The woman was a good twenty centimeters shorter than him, so Midorima had to crane his head down to look at her, but she made it seem like she was much taller, her voice filling the whole elevator, “That lover of yours is going to get himself into trouble and drag you down with him.” She glared at him while Midorima glared back. He wasn’t going to let anyone talk about Takao that way.

He turned his head back up so he wasn’t looking down on her, “Takao is perfect for me. This is where I get off.” Midorima announced as he walked out, leaving the women behind, feeling her disapproving stare burn into him.

Midorima resolved to not think about her, only think about getting Takao home in one piece. Midorima slid behind the driver seat in their car, turning it one before the thought ran across his mind, unbidden.

_What if I drove his car into the apartment? Would it kill me?_

Midorima felt his hands moving before he stopped himself and brought himself back under control. He scrunched his face together, swearing at himself silently for forgetting his medication before he left the parking lot, following the directions that Takao had given him.

He didn’t see the car- he had forgotten his headlights- and the other car didn’t see him- the driver was on his phone. Midorima was jerked to the side, his head hitting the window as the other car hit him in the side. It was over in a second, and his airbag opened, but Midorima was still rattled.

“Ello, Hello?” Midorima looked to his left slowly to notice the man that was knocking on his window. Midorima rolled it down so that they could talk.

“Are you okay? You seem out of it?” The man asked, concerned- something which Midorima had no time for.

“I am perfectly fine.” Midorima insisted. The man clearly didn’t believe him, but they still exchanged their contact information and left without any other words said. Midorima put his hand up to the side of his head that had hit the glass and felt clotted blood.

 _I need to take Takao home._ Midorima turned the car back on and started moving again, sure that he was running about twenty minutes later than he should be. The house that was the ground for the party was out in the middle of nowhere, no one to call the cops.

Midorima walked up to the house with shaky legs, his head hurting, and his mind coming up with ways to kill him.

“Heyo!” A man greets him, obviously trashed, even if there wasn’t an alcohol bottle in his hand to confirm that, “Takao!” He turned behind him to call out, “Your ride’s here!”

“Thanks!” Takao chirped, walking up behind the guy, trashed as well, “I’ll be coming next time.” He stumbles past the first man and falls into Midorima’s arms, the green-haired male holding him close to his chest. The man said his goodbyes and closed the door behind him, just as Midorima felt skin meet his cheek.

Hard.

“What was that for?” Midorima tried to ask indignantly, but his voice cracked as he talked, revealing how hurt he was. Takao hit him where the blood was too, now there was a high chance of him having blood all over his fingers

“You were late.” Takao said simply before he attempted to walk back to the car, nearly falling over as he did so, but Midorima caught him before he could fall, shooting him a small smile.

“Let’s go home.” Midorima helped Takao climb into the car and got behind the wheel. Takao didn’t notice the bloodstain on the window as they drove home.

Once they got into the apartment, the first kind Takao did was walk into their shared bathroom, pulling out the capsules that Midorima used for his pills. For the entire day, all of the pills were still in the container.

“I-” Before Midorima could even get a word out to explain Takao- who had someone become sober and had the ability to do things by himself- filled up a mug and dropped it in front of him. Takao then followed up by opening Midorima’s mouth and dropping all of the pills inside.

“Drink.” Takao commanded, and Midorima drank all of the pills down in one gulp, the thought disappearing slowly as he did.

Midorima had the mug pulled roughly away from him as Takao sat in his lap, covering his lips in a fierce kiss. Midorima’s head spun as Takao tore off his clothes, leaning back heavily against the chair.

He closed his eyes for a second, blocking out the whole world around him as Takao ran on in the background. For a second, he saw the man that he had fallen in love with, seventeen-year-old Takao Kazunari. The person that he had given up everything for.

Midorima’s breath hitched and his chest heaved out of time as Takao entered him, but the buzz in his mind wasn’t loud enough to drown Takao out. He opened his eyes again, and there was Takao. The person that he had fallen in love with. He reached a hand out- and though it was grabbed roughly, it didn’t look like it as Takao held it to his side.

He was roughly aware of being herded to the bed, his chest still heaving out of time with his heart. Takao sank down next to him, reaching over to take Midorima’s hand- trying to flip the taller man over so that he could kiss him- before he realized something was wrong.

Then Takao called an ambulance.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill.
> 
> (Listen to the song. Things start to make a lot of sense.)


End file.
